


Family Resemblance

by apolesen



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolesen/pseuds/apolesen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memories of the Doctor's family sleep, but Ace wakes them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for seiya234 on Tumblr, prompt "seven, ace, family".

He had not lied to Victoria, all those centuries ago. The memories of his family slept, deep down, not troubling him. He had almost thought he had forgot. It was so many lifetimes ago since he had last seen them.

But Ace woke them. She was nothing like them, of course, not in body or mind or words. He had never met anyone so unlike the family he had left behind. She despised ceremony and rank. She spoke frankly and to the point, as no Gallifreyan would. She paid attention to the world around her, intent on enjoying and helping. The contrast was a reminder in itself.

But at the same time, she reminded him of one of them. Sometimes, Ace would pull a face or say a word, and he would see Susan. Whenever he caught sight of his granddaughter in her, he could not help grin at her. He did not telling her why. She probably already knew.


End file.
